undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sans/Underfell! Error
Aliases: Hot Sauce. Fallen Error. The Bane of the Multiverse. * Relatives: ☞︎♏︎●︎●︎✏︎ ♏︎❒︎❒︎□︎❒︎ ⬥︎��︎��︎��︎ ☝︎♋︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎❒ * ︎ Error Fell Gaster (Original DNA/Father) * Fell! Error Papyrus (Brother) * Error Sans and Error Papyrus (Possible Cousins ?) * DarknessReaper9 (Creator, also me lol) KFigallo (Sub-Creator) * Affiliation: Brutal Destroyer of the Alternate Universes (AUs) * Marital Status: Single * Height: 5'11 * Weight: 123 Lbs * Eye Color: Black with Yellow outlines (when calm), Pure white (In Battle) * Likes: Fell! Error Frisk (presumably), Fell! Error W.D. Gaster * Dislikes: UnderFell Ink, his Brother, Animals, Heights (he is afraid of them) Backstory Fell! Error had a similar backstory to his ErrorTale counterpart, he was created when Fell Error Gaster wanted to be able to defeat Fell Ink Gaster, so he made 2 Clones of himself to accomplish this. After Fell! Error Sans and Fell Ink Gaster got shoved into the void and the core exploded, Fell Error Sans was sent into the reaches of space. After he came to, he encountered his brother, who abused him, similar to UnderFell. They lived in his AU for a long time, slaughtering any Humans or "glitches" they encountered. (He was Unaware of other AUs, he just thought the AU Sanses in his AU were glitches in the code). Then he encountered Fell! Error Frisk, whom he immediately fell in love with, of course, the skeleton was unfamiliar with the concept of love, so he simply creeped them out. Eventually, after the Fell Error Pacifist Run, he escaped his AU, and he and his brother wrecked Havoc throughout the AUs. Fell! Ink and his brother rushed to stop the two, Swap Dream (a alteration of Dream, where rather than Dream and Nightmare being swapped, Dream and Nightmare Sans Swapped with their Papyrus counterparts) Eventually saw a opportunity to wreck havoc, or protect the peace. So, they joined their Ink Fell/Fell Error counterparts. After Fighting Fell Ink For a while, Fell Error attempted to find his long lost "Sweetheart", but to no avail. This made Fell Error go mad. When he returned, he wrecked havoc in timeline #478. It is unknown if even Fell! Error Frisk could cure his Insanity at this point. Theme: Enter Link (ignore the name of the video) Personality Fell Error often insults/swears at people, he's an Edgelord, similar to his Underfell counterpart. He is Much More Powerful than Error Sans, and doesn't have the same fear of touch than his ErrorTale counterpart does. He hates his Brother for abusing him, although he secretly wishes that he (his brother) could be more brotherly, like Fell. Funnily Enough, despite being a d**k to almost everyone, he's actually quite nice to Error!Fell Frisk, this can be assumed for obvious reasons, however it seems he doesn't have trouble being nice. (Fell Error is no where near Chaotic Neutral, he is most definitely Chaotic Evil.) Powers He is Much more stronger than his ErrorTale Counterpart, able to Manipulate sharp bones, Error Blasters, and Gaster Grabbers (Strings) to a much higher Degree. He has a ability to increase his Melee Damage by lighting his fists on Black fire. Relationships Underfell! Ink They are Cold Hard enemies (not frenemies), causing them to hate each other. Fell Error has also tortured Fell! Ink Frisk, causing Fell Ink Sans to hate him even more. Underfell! Ink Frisk Fell Error Sans has tortured them. Underfell! Error Frisk Fell Error loves her, but he creeped them out. After fighting Fell Ink Sans, he attempted to find them, but when he couldn't find them, he went mad and wrecked havoc in timeline #478. Underfell! Error Papyrus Fell Error hates Fell Error Papyrus due to the abuse he (Fell Error) went through, although he secretly wished his brother could be more brotherly. ☀☞︎♏︎●︎●︎✏︎ ♏︎❒︎❒︎□︎❒︎ ⬥︎��︎��︎��︎ ☝︎♋︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎❒︎ (Wingdings Translate: Fell! Error W.D. Gaster) He is the only person he cares about other than Papyrus and Frisk, he often sends him letters and gets little response. He wants to know his "father" better. He didn't remember the event in which Gaster "died", Causing him to never mention it. He knows little about Gaster. Gaster tries to do as much for Sans as possible, although failing to do much. Fell Error often becomes sad whenever W.D Gaster is mentioned. Trivia * As you can probably already tell, he's Madly in love with Fell!Error Frisk. * He hates Everyone except his Family and Fell! Error Frisk. * Rather than having a fear of touch, he has a fear of heights. For more Information on the AU Error!Fell/FellError, click on this link Here: https://errorfellunderfell-error.fandom.com/wiki/Error!Fell_Sans Category:Sans Category:Skeletons Category:Skeleton Category:Male Category:Error Category:Fell Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Underfell Category:Errortale